The New Life Of Mariana
by ThePurpleDiamond
Summary: This story is mainly about what happened between Mariana and Wyatt near the end of the episode and how it plays out. This is my version on what I think might happen after their incident at the beach. rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't been updating my stories in a while mainly because I can't really figure out how I am going to keep writing for House of Witches, since the last chapter of the big reveal I have been completely stuck on finishing the story. And for the new ranger I can't really figure out which name to pick for Kay so yeah. So I thought writing another story would help keep my brain focused so yeah. Well on to the story.**

 **This story is mainly about what happened between Mariana and Wyatt near the end of the episode and how it plays out. This is my version on what I think might happen after their incident at the beach so please read and review!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS I only own my imagination**

Two week time jump

Mariana's POV

I woke up to the sound of mom yelling for me to get ready for school and come down for breakfast. I went to my vanity and put on my makeup and pick out my outfit which was a pastel purple, and pink floral tank top and my favorite dark wash jeans. I then went to the bathroom to curl my hair, and ran down stairs and once I got a whiff of the bacon I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom to vomit. And I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and felt someone holding my hair back. "Hey, sweets you ok" mom said I turned my head around "I'm not feeling so well "I said. And she said I didn't have to go to school today. And she helped me back to bed and after a few hours when everyone is already gone to go to school and work I left house and went to the store. Once I got there and got a pregnancy test, I went back to the house. I went straight to the bathroom and read the instructions and opened the box and to the test and now I got to wait 3 minutes. _Oh my god what if I'm pregnant this is terrible I'm only 15 I can't be a mother at 15._ Ok times up I picked up the test and prepared myself for the results. I looked down at the test I started crying at the look of the results seeing the one word that will change my life for good, Pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant I start crying even harder and slide down the wall and curl up my legs to my chest. How am I going to tell moms that I had sex and got pregnant, oh god how am I going to tell Wyatt that I'm pregnant with his kid, how am I going to tell Mat that I cheated on him and got pregnant with someone that's not him he'll never forgive me. _I got to pull myself together and prepare myself for whatever happens to me good or bad. And no matter what happens I have to stay positive._ After giving myself a little pep talk I pulled myself together, fixed my makeup and hid the box and got myself ready for when everyone gets home in 2 hours.

** 2 hours later **

Still Mariana's POV

Once everyone got home I asked moms if I could talk to them in private. "So what did you want to talk to us about" Mama said "well um, two weeks ago at the bands beach party gig. Well um don't get mad but I had sex with someone and now I think im pregnant, I'm really sorry." I said on the verge of tears "sweetie, were not mad, disappointed yes but we're glad that you told us, we will always have your back" Mom said "Mariana, was Mat at least using a condom." Mama said _I had a feeling she would ask that_ "it wasn't with Mat" I said "well who was it with, Mariana" Mom asked "Wyatt" I mumbled "sweetie, you have to speak up" Mom said "it was with Wyatt" I said their eyes grew with surprise "wow, um did you tell Wyatt yet?" Mama asked "not yet I wanted to tell you first" I said "when are you going to tell him" Mom "I was planning on telling him tomorrow, but I could ask him to come over now if your ok with that" I said "you can do whatever you want" Mama said so I walked over to the phone and asked him to come over.

 **A/N so thanks for reading and please give it a review. The pregnancy will be revealed to Wyatt and the others in the next chapter. There will be some tension between a couple characters in the next chapter maybe some drama but you're going to have to wait see. Oh and one more thing I found this hilarious video on YouTube and I thought I'd tell you guys about it. It's a riot, I thought you guys might enjoy it. Its labeled Onna Marie being weird posted by Eliza Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the ending of season 3 episode 1 is a bit different in this story. In this at the end it ended up that Callie was confessing that she still had feelings for Wyatt and Mariana didn't say anything about the sex thing**

Mariana's POV

I just got off the phone with Wyatt he should be here any minute. _**Knock Knock**_ I ran to the door and opened it to see Wyatt standing there. "Come on in" I said "so what did you want to talk about" Wyatt said "let's go outside, I want to talk in private" I said "ok" he said we walk outside and sit at the table there "So, um you remember what happen between us two weeks ago. At the beach" I said "yeah, what about it" Wyatt said with a confused look on his face. "Well, there is a slight possibility, that I'm pregnant" I half mumbled "what did do you say" Wyatt said "I'm pregnant" I said. "Your what, now" Wyatt said "I said im pregnant" I said again "so, are sure that your pregnant" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I have all the symptoms and I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive, but im going to the doctors next Wednesday to confirm it." I said "well I'm going with you to the doctors on Wednesday" Wyatt said. "You don't have to do that" I said "I want to" Wyatt said.

"Ok, thanks" I said "did you tell your family yet" Wyatt said "I told my moms, but the others don't know yet" I said "do you want me to come with you to tell them" Wyatt asked. "No, it might add tension" I said Wyatt then left and I braced myself for whatever happens when I tell the rest of the guys. I went inside and called everyone down to the living room. "So why did you call us down" Callie said "there's something I need to tell you guys." I said

"Is something wrong" Jude asked concerned "I wouldn't exactly say somethings wrong." I said "well what is it" Brandon "well two week ago at the beach party. I had sex with someone and now I think I'm pregnant" "what!" everyone said "how could you be so immature" Callie said "I'm going to kill Mat" Brandon said "it wasn't with Mat" I said. "Of course, once again being so immature" Callie said Jude then hit her on the shoulder "hey" Callie said "don't be rude" Jude said "who did you do it with" Brandon said. "Well, it was with Wyatt" I said nervously "What! My ex-boyfriend Wyatt, how could you do this I like just told you I still had feelings for him two weeks ago" Callie said "I didn't mean for this to happen, he found me when I was upset about Mat not wanting me and he offered me a beer and then I talking about how pretty his hair is and then somehow we ended up kissing and one thing led to another and poof I'm pregnant" I said "you were drinking how stupid can you be Mariana" Callie said "I was upset about Mat and drinking felt like the only thing that would help get rid of the pain" I said.

"Drinking doesn't solve anything, it only makes things worse. I mean look at yourself, you got pregnant for crying out loud" Callie stated _she's right, I ruined my own life._

**** **Time jump to Wednesday******

Still Mariana's POV

Wyatt and I are in the waiting room at the doctor's office. "Mariana Adams-Foster" a nurse calls out Wyatt and I follows the nurse to one of the rooms "The doctor will be in shortly" She said while walking out. After 5 minutes of waiting and Wyatt pacing around nervously the doctor comes in. "Hello, I am Dr. Matthews I will be your gynecologist" Dr. Matthews said "HI Dr. Matthews, obviously I am Mariana and this is the possible baby's father Wyatt" I said as Wyatt and I shake her hand.

"Well, if you will, lay down on the bed and pull up your shirt so we can start the sonogram." Dr. Matthews said I did as she instructed "now this will be very cold." She said as she squeezed the gel on my stomach I gasp at the feeling of the cold gel on my stomach. And them she puts the wand on my stomach. "Well, you are indeed pregnant and if you look at this screen here you will see this little thing that looks like slightly bigger than a jelly bean….. and oh well this is interesting" Dr. Matthews said "what, what is it. Is something wrong" I asked concerned for my future child. "No, but if you look over hear you can see another jelly bean. So it appears that you are having twins" Dr. Matthews said as my eyes grew "twins" I said. "Oh my god" Wyatt said. "I can't believe it, I'm having twins" I said as I started to cry. "Well it seems like you are about three weeks so I'd say you'd be due by February 13" Dr. Matthews said. "Could we have a sonogram photo so I can show to my family" I said "of course, and I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins for you to take during the course of your pregnancy" Dr. Matthews said

**** **At the house******

Once Wyatt dropped me off at the house everyone surrounded me and started asking me questions "So are you really pregnant" Jude asked "what did the doctor say" Brandon said. "How far along you are "Moms asked "guys, slow down. Well Dr. Matthews confirmed it I am in fact pregnant. And she said that I am around three weeks. As well as an extra little surprise." I said smiling "well what's the extra little surprise" Jude asked "well it appears that I'm having twins" I said "wow, Mariana that good news" mama said. "Oh and moms the doctor prescribed me some prenatal vitamins to take for the rest of the pregnancy. Can you please pick them up for me, Wyatt and I already dropped them off." I asked

"Ok, yeah we'll pick them up for you sweets" Mom said "thanks" I said "what are prenatal vitamins" Jude asked. "They're special vitamins that girls take during their pregnancy to help make the pregnancy go a bit easier and help keep the baby healthy" Mom said. "Oh" Jude said "so when are you do" mama asked "February 13" I said. "Oh, and one more thing I got a sonogram photo and I thought I'd show how small the they are" I said "cool, can we see the photo now" Jude said "yeah" I said as I pulled out the sonogram photo and everyone came over to look at it "wow, they are pretty small" moms said "I don't see anything" Jude said "hey bud, see those two things that kind of look like a jelly bean" Mom said "yeah" Jude said "Those are the 'babies'" Brandon said.

"Why did you say it like that" Jude said "because technically there still a fetus" Brandon said "a what" Jude said "This is going to be a lot of explaining" Brandon said "which you are going to be telling, mister" Mom said "why me" Brandon said "because you're the one who just started that conversation" Mama said "augh" Brandon groined

Time skip

I walked to my room and saw Callie there "hey" I said "hi" she said "I went to the doctor today" I said "oh, cool" Callie said there was a minute pause, Callie then broke the pause. "Hey, im sorry for that outburst last week, it was uncool" Callie said "it's ok, hey I got a picture of the sonogram want to see" I said "yeah" Callie said. "Oh and one more thing" I said "what" Callie said "I'm having twins" "what, oh my god Mariana that's terrifying but great news" Callie said while looking at the picture "Oh my god there so small" Callie said "I know right" I said

 **A/N I wanted to say thank you reading and following my story and that in the next chapter there will be a time jump to when she's three months. And they will be finding out the genders and picking out names. But the babies' actual names won't be revealed until chapter four. And once again thanks for reading and following this story, you guys are great! And please if you really liked it, to go and check out my other stories!**

 **-ThePurpleDiamond**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update sooner there was something wrong with my laptop it wouldn't connect to the internet and it kept freezing up. And right after it got fixed, my mom surprised me with an out of the blue trip and I couldn't bring my laptop. So blame my mom for my late update, well on to the story !**

*** 3 month time jump (Sunday: 4:15 pm) ****

Mariana's POV

Lately everyone has been popping up some baby names. I love the help, but this should be something Wyatt and I should discus, or at least have a say in. I'm going to call him so I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. "Hello" Wyatt said "Hey Wyatt, Its ok if my family helps out with picking out baby names?" I asked "Yeah, it would be ok. Actually I was thinking about coming over and we all could start picking out some names together" Wyatt said "That's a great idea, when should we do this." I said "how about now" Wyatt said "why now" I said "because I'm right outside your house, I was going to ask you this in person, but you called right when I got in my car."

Wyatt said as I looked out the window seeing him walking to the door. I then run to the door and open it right when he was about to knock "I guess I beat you to it" I said/ laughed "everyone's in the living room" I said "okay" he said and followed me to the living room.

"Okay, Wyatt's here and all of us are going to help pick out baby names right now, we're going to start with Boys first names" I said "but before we start let's get Jesus on video chat, I want him to be a part of this" I said as I grabbed my laptop and went on skype. And requested a Video chat, "Hey, preggers" Jesus said "ha-ha, very funny we're all going to be picking out baby names right now, we're starting with boys" I said "alright" he said "so who wants to start" I said. "Can I start" Jude said "yes you can" I said. "Ok well I was thinking because of your heritage you would like to have your kids have a Hispanic name. So I was thinking of Antonio and Diego" Jude said I never even thought about that, I completely forgot about my heritage! "Well, I guess I'll go next" Callie said "I was thinking the same thing about the whole Hispanic names, but matching like Alexander and Angelo." "Aw, that's so cute how they both start with an A" I said "well, that's just great I was going to say those names, well not those two together just Antonio and Angelo. I stayed up half the night looking up names" Jesus said pouting "Oh, quit pouting you big baby" I said. "Well I for one totally forgot about the heritage, so the names I picked Are Henry and Peter" Brandon said "well, Like Callie, Lena and I also picked out names that go together." Mom said "Elliot and Ezra" Mama finished.

"Do you like the names" Wyatt whispered to me "Yeah, you" I whispered back "Yeah, there great" Wyatt whispered "Well we love the names, so now lets get to girls names, Jude can go first since he started last time" I said "Yeah, no I'm going to go first so no one will be able to say the names that I chose like before" Jesus said "Graciela and Regina" Jesus said "Arabella and Amelia, are cute names" Brandon said "Gianna and Maria Are nice names" Jude/Callie said simultaneously. "Well Liliana and Gabriella are lovely names" Moms said "Well, ok then we got all the names, now we just need to wait for our appointment on Thursday" I said

*** Time jump to Thursday ***

Still Mariana's POV

Wyatt and I are in back in the waiting room at the doctor's office. "Mariana Adams-Foster" The nurse calls out. Wyatt and I follow her to one of the rooms "Dr. Matthews will be in shortly" She said and walks out. In less than a minute Dr. Matthews comes in "hello Mariana, Wyatt it's nice to see you again. So I can see that you are now three months pregnant. Mariana can you pull up your shirt so we can start the sonogram." Dr. Matthews said. I did as she told me to do and she put the gel on my stomach and we could hear the babies heart beats

"Well, they grew quite a bit. They seem healthy, would you like to know the genders" Dr. Matthews asked I looked at Wyatt and he nodded at me "we would like to see genders please" I said. "Let's see, then ok over here the one on the left is a girl and the one on the right is... oh well I don't know if this is a girl or a boy" Dr. Matthews said "what do mean, you don't know" I asked confused "well, the baby isn't in the right position for me to tell what the gender is. So you might have to wait a while to see the gender of this one" Dr. Matthews said.

"How long do people usually have wait to see the gender" I asked "well it depends, it could be the next time you would like to see me, but most of the time you have to wait until the birth" Dr. Matthews said "ok, oh Dr. Matthews can we get a sonogram Photo so we can show our family." I asked "of course you can" Dr. Matthews said and got us the photo. And went to get it from printing while I cleaned off my stomach so we can leave.

 **A/N in the next chapter they will be telling the others the gender, and the baby's name will be discussed and revealed. And once again so sorry for not updating in a while. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **and please Review**


End file.
